


Art for Carlyn

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary for the story: Daniel disappears during SG-1’s mission to contact a society descended from the ancient Sumerians. Secretly in love with Daniel, Jack is especially relieved to get him back. But something is not quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Carlyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carlyn (Carlyn7865)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlyn7865/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Their End is Our Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661610) by [Carlyn (Carlyn7865)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlyn7865/pseuds/Carlyn). 



This is for Carlyn's wonderful story "In Their End is Our Beginning" 

[](http://abload.de/image.php?img=covercarlynsignedwith4dxs4.jpg)

[](http://abload.de/image.php?img=covercarlyndesertsignx0zmu.jpg)

[](http://abload.de/image.php?img=carlynjackdaniel2signgfxjw.jpg)


End file.
